A wireless communication device can connect to wireless system, such as a cellular network, wireless local area network (WLAN), and/or other wireless system, using any number of available frequency bands. In particular, a set of frequency bands can be provided for a particular wireless system. In order for the wireless communication device to connect to a proper wireless network, the exact frequency and associated carrier frequencies that are available for use by the wireless communication device within the wireless network must be known. However, in some situations, this information may not be available to the wireless communication device. In such situations, the wireless communication device can determine the carrier frequencies that are available on a wireless network by using a frequency scanning process attendant to performance of an acquisition (ACQ) process. In this regard, the wireless communication device can scan through possible frequency bands associated with a particular radio access technology (RAT). For example, a wireless communication device configured to access a long term evolution (LTE) wireless network can scan for those carrier frequencies associated with LTE when performing an LTE ACQ process. However, for LTE networks, the available carrier frequency bands can be different for Frequency Division Duplex (FDD) and Time Division Duplex (TDD) systems, and the carrier frequency bands which may be scanned can vary depending on the type of LTE system that is deployed. If the wireless communication device has no prior knowledge or acquisition information, then the wireless communication device can perform what is referred to as a Full Frequency Scan (FFS), whereas if the wireless communication device has had a prior successful acquisition, then carrier frequency information known from the prior acquisition can be used by the wireless communication device to perform a List Frequency Scan (LFS), which can be restricted to a known list of candidate systems. Using a LFS can reduce an amount of time and effort used to find a carrier frequency on which to camp, as the wireless communication device has a list of carrier frequencies that can be immediately searched without performing a full frequency scan within a frequency band.
Unfortunately, however, in some instances, such as in an environments (e.g., urban environments) having a number of different carriers and/or RATs, there can be carrier frequencies having a band width (BW) and center frequency (Fc) that can mask, at least to some degree, the carrier frequencies sought out by the wireless communication device during system acquisition. In such instances, these “jammer” frequencies can interfere with the ACQ process of the wireless communication device to the point where the wireless communication device cannot determine an appropriate carrier frequency on which to camp, resulting in a substandard user experience.